


【爱忠】忠诚游戏

by qdhz



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qdhz/pseuds/qdhz
Summary: 有一点腿交破车，ooc预警
Relationships: Shindo Ainosuke/Kikuchi Tadashi, 梦忠, 爱忠
Kudos: 20





	【爱忠】忠诚游戏

"爱之介，我来向你介绍一下。"姑母一脸笑容地对神道爱之介说，身后还站着一个年轻人，"这是姑母朋友家的儿子，工作上正好你缺一个认真又称心的人，以后就让他来做你的秘书好了，有什么事你就尽管吩咐他，对他和咱们神道家都会有好处的。"  
"我知道了，您放心吧姑母。"神道爱之介也笑着答话。  
"这个也是你父亲的意思，你可不要怪姑母没有提前问过你的意见。"他的姑母转身把年轻人推到前面来，"剩下的事你就跟着爱之介好好学习就可以了，我先回去了。"  
"怎么会，我一切都以神道家的大局为重。您慢走。"  
神道爱之介满脸笑容地把姑母送出房间门，在她看不见的转身的那一刻就换上了冷漠的表情。他径直走到窗前点上一支烟，看都没看那个年轻人一眼，随后吐出的烟雾立刻萦绕了视线。什么大局和两家关系，不过是趋炎附势之人罢了，他在心里嗤笑。  
他是最年轻又人气旺盛的国会议员。要想走政治这条路，给议员做秘书是必不可少的捷径。他自己当年也是先给父亲做了秘书学习了政治上的事务和认识各个有名望的高官，才有今天这样惹人艳羡的成就。做他的秘书，那步入政坛更如同翻手一般容易。不知道这家伙凭什么有这样的门道，钱权交易？哪怕真的对他有好处，他也只觉得无趣。  
"先生......"思考被说话声打断了，他刚才想起以前的事，差点忘了屋子里还有一个人。他转到桌子后面，西裤包裹的长腿搭到桌沿上仰坐着审视眼前这个人。普通的黑发，普通的表情，长得还算可以，唯一特别的是眼下有一颗痣。  
"走近些。"他的新秘书走过来站到了桌子一侧。  
"到我身边来。"爱之介挑了挑眉，那个年轻人于是站到了他身边。"再近一些。"他提出了有些奇怪的要求，他的秘书犹豫了一下，还是稍微弯下了腰。  
"告诉我你的名字。"他对着近在咫尺的脸庞开口，吸入的烟雾被吐了出来，喷到对方脸上。  
"咳......咳......菊池忠，神道先生......这样做和我的名字有什么关系吗？"年轻人被扑面而来的烟雾呛到，绿色眼眸里顿时盛满了泪水。没有理由。神道爱之介想，他只是恶作剧罢了，纯粹是想看看这个看起来如此无趣的人会不会有一点不一样的反应给自己。  
"没什么，你可以走了。"他端详了一会，收回目光开始玩手机。  
"先生，我不能走。我需要帮助您工作。"菊池忠勉强整理好自己的仪态回答他。  
"那好。一会你当我的司机开车送我回去就是你的工作。"神道爱之介抬眼瞟了他一眼便再也不理会他。索性这个新人还算识相，看起来自己的新上司不太想搭理自己便噤了声，安静地站在一旁。

"姑妈，那我先回自己的住处了。"他很恭敬地以最有礼的后辈姿态向长辈告别，然后他们上了车往回去的路上行驶。菊池忠看在眼里没说什么，但是神道爱之介先开口了："如果你真想学，那这就是第一课。"他转而又冷笑了一下："不过你的话，应该天生就挺会吧，装模作样这种事......"  
"您说笑了。"  
"我说的不对？难道你对政治就这么感兴趣？"  
"是的，同时也是为了辅佐您更进一步。"  
"你不妨碍我就不错了。"  
"您可能有些过虑了，"菊池忠顿了一下，"我只会适当地提一些建议。"  
"那就证明给我看好了。"神道爱之介对他的态度不屑一顾，"我会让你看到我的秘密，如果你做得到，除了国家的聘用费，我会单独出一份工资让你做我的生活助理的工作，如果做不到你的承诺，明天就跟我回神道家说你不是做政治的这块料，怎么样？"

"我答应您的提议。"菊池忠了解一切后，稍微表示了一下震惊，然后痛快地答应了下来。  
"我还以为你会拒绝，看来你还真是不择手段。"神道爱之介也有些意外，"不过这样以来我们就是一条线上的人了。如果我的秘密被大众发现......完蛋的可是我们两个。"  
“维护好您的名声是我的义务。”  
“很好。那现在你送我去一个地方。”神道爱之介说出了一个地点，那是一个夜总会的名字。  
“您……我没记错的话明天有一个实地考察项目，时间是上午……”  
“注意你的言行，现在可不是公费聘用时间，不想做就滚回家好了。”他放冷了语调。  
菊池忠没办法，只好开车带他前去所说的地点。他没有别的选择，在这个时候，跟随自己的上司是他的任务之一。

他被叮嘱站在专座外面，因为他是个新人，不会有什么人认识他。里面其他两个人也是议员，菊池忠只好默默记下他们的名字和长相，除此之外就是在外面等着，沉默地听他们谈话。他听了半天也无非聊一些酒之类的闲话，没什么需要注意的地方，然后里面就开始玩骰子游戏。四下的吵嚷声和让人胸腔震颤的音乐令他有些不太舒服，他只好尽力分些神注意着里面的动静，另外思考要不要找机会出去透口气。思绪有些混乱中身后传来了脚步声，他回头看见负责倒酒的服务生正扶着神道爱之介往洗手间的方向走。他赶紧走了过去对他说我来吧，然后接替了服务生的位置，一边松了一口气一边陪同这个看起来有些醉醺醺的男人去洗手间。  
男人并没有进里面，而是直冲着洗手台去，然后打开了水龙头的开关捧起凉水将脸埋到手掌心中。来来回回几次，菊池忠站在神道爱之介身后静静地看着他停下了动作，他用手撑着台子腰背依然弓下去，头也没有抬起来，但是水龙头依然开着，哗啦啦的水声充斥着安静阴冷的空间。下一秒他突然把头抬起来看向镜子，好像刚缓过神一般，原本要审视自己的眼神正好在镜子里的折射中与菊池忠平静的眼神交锋。  
神道爱之介突然笑了一下，他关上水龙头，水流声戛然而止，随即向镜子的方向伸出手。菊池忠看着对自己的指示走上前，从上衣口袋中掏出方巾递到他手里。  
"真是阴魂不散啊，倒是还算有点眼色......"神道爱之介端详着自己的脸仔细擦干了残留的水珠，然后将打湿的方巾随意塞回菊池忠胸前的口袋里。  
"我要注意保护您的形象，以免被有意之人利用，对您的名声不利。"菊池忠稍稍提起了精神，依然还是一副尽职尽责的样子。盥洗室的空气质量也没有多好，但他总算感觉呼吸顺畅了些。  
"你把别人赶走，把自己换进来可不是什么明智的选择。"他绕到菊池忠身后，掌心抚上对方的后颈，发尾在柔软的皮肤上摩擦着，惹得人发痒，"怎么样？觉得自己殷勤献得不够，还想加班吗？"  
"你要再去叫那个服务生吗，还是打算自己来？"他又绕回人的面前，丝毫没有控制被酒精激发出的情感，"可惜了， 我并不觉得你有什么意思，生冷的食材哪怕价格高昂，也最容易让人反胃。”  
"您可以试一试，"他犹豫着，隐隐感觉到些什么，在高额的私人工资下隐藏的工作或许不是能轻易避免的，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，"我也可以。"

他原本是想透口气，结果现在却更加喘不上气来地和人接吻，那个人还是自己的上司。他们一开始就没有像真正的恋人一样温柔地亲吻对方，而是发了狠地纠缠。神道爱之介的舌尖几乎舔舐过了他口腔内的每个角落，而菊池忠只能任凭自己被他这样掠夺，带着酒精味道的空气被渡到他嘴里，让本就不胜酒力的他仿佛也染上一点醉意。直到他眼前有些发晕差点站不稳，突然有人跌跌撞撞地闯进来，他被吓了一跳，猛地想推开对方，距离没松动多少却让下唇被牙齿磕了一下流出血来。  
"快放开不能被人看见......"菊池忠拼命挣动起来，怕闯进来的是熟人，怕被撞破这个隐秘的尝试。但是神道爱之介完全没有管那个人，反而看见他唇上的血迹变本加厉起来，专注于吮吸那块伤口，把那个地方搞得又痛又刺痒着。  
"他不会发现的。"菊池忠听见那个毫不在乎带点疯态的声音响起来，顺着声音看过去，那个烂醉的酒鬼趴在台子上大吐特吐，然后又颠三倒四地出去，丝毫不可能注意到暗处角落里的他们。  
"怎么样，和你不是最安全又方便的选择吗？你不也是这么觉得的？"  
他知道菊池忠无法反驳，因为这恰好也是他的想法。他也好奇这个看起来沉着冷静的人为了所谓的神道家和他自己究竟能做到什么程度。  
“到隔间里面去，好吗？”他请求道。于是神道爱之介扯着他的领带把他推进了最里面的隔间，锁上门后用手把他压到门板上。  
"自己脱了。"他用命令的语气说着，菊池忠不知道会做到哪一步，但还是照他说的做了，他拉下西裤的拉链，把它褪下去一点，白嫩的大腿根处就在上身未脱掉的衬衫和西装外套的遮掩下隐约地暴露在了空气中。  
"先生，我并没有准备什么......"  
"知道，腿夹紧。"他一手撩起背后的衣料，然后在那样已经完全可以被他看见的臀肉上拍了一下。菊池忠闷哼一声，随即感觉那只手揉捏了几下，就向一边掰着挤入了属于男人的、硬且胀热着的性器。  
男人用小臂抵着他的肩背，下面就开始来回抽动起来，他被迫仰起脖子，尽力夹住自己的大腿，甚至微微向后撅起臀部来迎合男人的动作，哪怕没有进去，私处的部位好像也有隐秘的热，血液向那个地方汇集过去。这样的状况仿佛取悦了神道爱之介一般，他开始渐渐用力冲撞起来，，胯骨和臀肉接触时发出拍击的闷响声，在安静又冷暗的空间内显得有些违和。菊池忠感觉自己在声音和皮肉的接触中起了反应，他脑子里好像只剩了混乱的蜂鸣声作背景音，然后就是胸腔内心脏砰砰的跳，除此之外就是让他感到羞耻又刺耳的撞击声。他感到腿间属于别人的性器在磨蹭中刺激着自己的会阴处和穴口，甚至前端时不时地顶到自己的阴茎，让它也硬起来。他不想再发出别的声音，只好小声喘息着，伸手将下面从堆叠的衣物中释放出来，然后随着身后的顶弄去抚慰自己。  
"—— ——"突然有电话铃声响了起来，菊池忠吓了一跳，不小心把腿收得更紧了，他听见身后的呼吸加重了一下。  
"怎么，你这么兴奋吗，要不要接呢？"身后的人突然贴近了过来，压低的耳语和呼吸近在咫尺，他等待消失的铃声却还在无休止地响着。  
"不......不要接......"话没说完，下一秒抵在他肩上的手肘转过来，两根手指就撬进了他的嘴，让他后半句只能变成含糊的呜咽声。铃声戛然而止，可他还没来得及放下心来，来自电话里带电流的声音便响起来。  
"爱之介，你怎么去这么久？"  
是一起喝酒的议员的声音，而且他竟然接了，在这个纠缠不堪的时候。菊池忠说不了话，更不敢发出声音，不然开口就会变成暧昧的呻吟，他想扭过头去用眼神继续做些请求，下颌却又被死死地别着动不了。  
“啊，抱歉，喝得有点多了，先走了。”神道爱之介一边扯了个毫无诚意的谎，一边开始恶劣地搅动放在菊池忠嘴里的手指，下身的动作甚至也没有停，还在浅浅地抽插着。他想合上嘴不让对方发现任何端倪，又不敢敛牙去咬自己上司的手指，只能被迫让自己的舌头玩弄着，涎液在缠弄中流了下来。  
“开什么玩笑……”  
“没有开玩笑，是真的。”那边发生一阵吵嚷声，神道爱之介依然很有耐心地答话。  
“你别是到附近自己找女人玩去了吧！”那边听起来好像换了一个人，另一个议员把电话接了过去。  
“没有，我真回去了，不信你往外看看，我的小秘书都不在了，”他笑着说完这句话，然后看了一被他压在门板上的人，“我的小秘书在给我开车呢，你说是不是？"他突然把手机拿到菊池忠耳边，然后撤出了手指，恶作剧般地用力顶了一下。  
“嗯……啊！”突如其来的顶撞让菊池忠空下来的口中毫无防备地喊出声来，因为羞耻激出的生理泪水几乎迷蒙了他的视线。  
神道爱之介却好像心情很好一般嗤笑出声，然后说着挂了结束了这场闹剧。  
“怕什么，两个醉鬼能听出什么来……”他扭过对方的脸欣赏让他兴奋的表情，忍不住去吻那两片湿漉漉的睫毛，下身开始快速顶弄起来。两个人分泌出的不同爱液和皮肤上泌出的汗水混合在一起，把他们交合的地方搞得黏腻不堪，甚至在衣物上都濡湿了一小块。菊池忠的性器在顶弄下和冰冷的板壁摩擦，当身后的人将精液射进他腿间的时候，他最后也忍不住射出来，白色的液体散落在门和地砖上。  
神道爱之介扯了纸巾收拾干净自己，整理好衣物便走了出去，留他一人还在里面。他大腿根部原本白嫩地皮肉已经火辣辣地烧红了一片，不小心蹭到西裤的布料更是又痛又痒，还有精液沾湿了内裤上的一片地方，顺着那里冰冰凉凉地流下去，几乎要流到小腿上。  
"自己处理干净后再出来，一会开车别把车弄脏了。"他听到水流声响起又停下，一阵衣料摩擦的杂音过后，神道爱之介在外面丢下一句话，然后走了出去。


End file.
